


Todokonai Hoshi da to Shitemo

by ughnozomi



Series: the gay adventures of aqours [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, kanan is a loser for mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughnozomi/pseuds/ughnozomi
Summary: Kanan loves Mari, it's sweet.Part of my series "The Gay Adventures of Aqours" where I choose my favourite lyric from an Aqours song and use it as a prompt!





	Todokonai Hoshi da to Shitemo

**Author's Note:**

> 手を伸ばせ！　それから悩め！  
> Reach out! Worry about things later!

Mari didn’t visit Kanan often. Their schedules were always pretty tight but they always found a way.

So when Mari had sprinted towards Kanan with a bouquet of flowers that she had picked  _ especially _ for her lover, it’s safe to say that she was a little more than upset when she fell flat on her face. Her eyes welled up at the sight of the scattered petals in front of her and Kanan only raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend’s antics.

Kanan crouched down to meet her lover’s eyes and Mari couldn’t help but choke on a sob when Kanan had kissed her forehead, brushing out stray petals from her hair. 

“If it’s any consolation, it would have been a beautiful bouquet if it had made it to me.” Kanan teased before helping the blonde to her feet, Mari only pouted which resulted in the older girl laughing. You would never guess that she was the head of the billion dollar O’hara corporation in her current state, Kanan guessed that was why she liked her so much.

Mari was real and Kanan enjoyed her little quirks, the way she’d twiddle her thumbs if she was nervous or the way she’d scratch the back of her neck when she was lying. How a twenty-one year old woman could still get her way with puppy-dog eyes was beyond Kanan’s comprehension yet she was still a sucker for them. But she also enjoyed times like this, where she saw the more vulnerable Mari. Mari that was controlled by her emotions, that cried over little things. 

“I know I said you’d fall for me eventually but I didn’t mean it so literally.” Kanan teased playfully and Mari tried not to crack a smile at the ridiculous joke. Kanan was not ruled over by her emotions, she was fairly reserved in regards to her feelings. Some referred to her as a more cold and calculating person in comparison to her sunnier counterpart, but they made it work.

“Come on, let’s go and make another bouquet.” Kanan sighed in defeat, not missing the bright smile that had suddenly appeared on Mari’s face. She pretended to forget about the meeting that she had to attend in ten minutes, all that mattered in that point in time was Mari’s dazzling smile and the way her hand had felt interlaced with Kanan’s.

She would allow herself to indulge in her emotions, just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of the New Year is pretty short, I know. I have ideas but not much motivation but I'm slowly getting back into writing. 
> 
> Hope you all had a wonderful New Year and thank you for all of the continued support on this series!


End file.
